simples
by kiss Potter
Summary: Só mais uma diferente maneira de como os dois começaram o namoro. Bem simples...


_**Simples.**_

O dia estava ensolarado e carregado de energia para Harry. Ele, Rony e Gina, se despediram de Hermione depois do delicioso café da manhã e se dirigiram para o campo de quadribol, enquanto a amiga, ia para a biblioteca. Harry dava olhadelas na direção de Gina, que tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios rosados, enquanto Rony falava sem parar sobre suas táticas. Quando eles passaram pelos portões de carvalho, encontraram-se com Jaquito e Catia.

— E então Jaquito? — Rony se dirigiu ao menino com um sorriso. — Preparado para acabar com a corvinal?

— Com esses dois, quem não consegue vencer? — Ele se virou para Harry e Gina e deu uma palmada na mão dos amigos.

— Vamos treinar com bastante afinco hoje. — disse Cátia, olhando para Gina.

Eles já estavam nos jardins, quando uma turma da sonserina vinha passando por eles. Malfoy, Crabble, e Goyle, não estavam nela, mas Pansy Parckson sim. E para não perder o costume, ela olhou para Harry e os outros e falou com ar de desdém.

— Pobre Grifinória. Vai perder. — Ele disse teatralmente, fazendo os outros sorrirem. — Mas é compreensível, aliás, quem pode ganhar com um time desses? — Ela terminou com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios que morreu logo ao ouvir a resposta curta e simples de Gina.

— Pelo menos nós conseguimos chegar a final, e a sonserina? — Foi a vez do grupo da Grifinória sorrir, Harry mais do que ninguém. — Tchau Parckson.

Depois que ela disse isso, eles continuaram a caminhar. Rony, Jaquito e Cátia, ficaram entretidos em uma conversa insana sobre como esmagar a Corvinal. Harry começou a caminhar mais lentamente e puxou assunto com Gina, sem que Rony percebesse.

— Gostei da resposta que você deu pra Parckson. — Ele disse, tentando dar o seu melhor sorriso e ficando bem ao lado da garota, seus braços quase se tocando.

— Eu também. — Ela sorriu e respondeu, encarando-o. — Quem mandou dar uma de Malfoy agora? — Harry sorriu abertamente com essa.

— Nunca quero discutir com você, Gina. — Ele respondeu um pouco sério, tentando paquerar com a garota.

— Há! — Ela riu e jogou a cabeça para trás. Seus cabelos longos e vermelhos, dançando em suas costas. Harry imaginou se eles eram tão macios como aparentavam ser. — Você é a última pessoa no mundo com que eu poderia discutir. — Ela respondeu olhando-o novamente. Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

— Então poderíamos ser um belo casal. — Ao dizer essas palavras, Harry arrependeu-se. Gina o olhou com uma cara surpresa e abriu a boca.

— Como é que é? — Ela perguntou com veemência.

— Não... eu só quis dizer que... — Ele não sabia o que dizer. O olhar penetrante que ela lhe lançava estava desconcentrando-o. Ele teve vontade de agarrá-la.

— Deixa pra lá. — Gina disse com sinceridade e olhou para frente. Harry percebeu que a garota tinha um leve sorriso de pretensão nos lábios.

— Acho que estou ficando louco. — Harry sussurrou, mas Gina o escutou.

— Louco, por quê? — Ela perguntou com sinceridade. Harry a olhou surpreso e confuso, ele achou que a garota não tinha escutado.

— Nada. — Ele apressou-se por responder e continuou a olhar para frente. Eles chegaram aos vestiários, encontraram-se com os outros, se trocaram, e foram em direção ao campo. Treinaram bastante, até a hora do almoço. Harry ficou para trás, arrumando o resto das coisas enquanto todos saiam de volta para o castelo. Houve um ruído á suas costas e ele se virou rapidamente. Era Gina, seus cabelos estavam molhados. Ela sorriu para ele.

— Então? — Ela começou em uma voz calma. — O que você quis dizer com aquilo? — Perguntou, e lançou a Harry um olhar penetrante.

— Como assim? — Harry perguntou confuso. Ele não estava conseguindo pensar em muita coisa naquele momento. A visão de Gina, com o cabelo molhado, estava lhe deixando louco. O cheiro dela penetrando em suas narinas. O monstro dentro de Harry queria abraçar a garota. Como ele nunca prestara atenção em como ela era perfeita antes? Essa pergunta correu rápida pelo seu cérebro.

— Eu já percebi Harry. — Gina respondeu com calma. Um sorriso( hipnótico para Harry) se formando em seus lábios convidativos. O coração de Harry deu uma guinada, sua respiração tornando-se ofegante.

— Percebeu o quê? — Ele perguntou. Sua boca estava seca pela respiração constante.

— Seus olhares para mim. — Gina disse mais uma vez. O sorriso em seu rosto aumentava à medida que percebia o quanto Harry parecia constrangido.

— Está falando sério? — Harry perguntou, tentando olhar para Gina. Ele se aproximou mais da garota.

— Sim.

— E o que você acha disso? — Harry perguntou timidamente.

— Não tenho uma opinião sobre. — Ela respondeu, ficando séria.

— Mas... Eu, sei lá é...

— O quê? — Ela perguntou meio sem paciência.

— Será que eu tenho... Er... Chance? — Harry perguntou em um sussurro, que Gina teve de se esforçar para ouvir bem o que ele dizia. Suas entranhas dando cambalhotas, um suor frio lhe tomou. O que ela tinha feito para que ele ficasse assim?

— Não sei. — Gina respondeu com sinceridade.

— Claro! — Ele exclamou um pouco deprimido e olhou para o chão. Foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse caído sobre sua cabeça.

— Olha para mim! — Ela disse, e com certa dificuldade, Harry a olhou. Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios mais uma vez. — Claro que você tem Harry.

Foi como se nada no mundo tivesse mais importância do que as palavras dela. Ele sorriu para Gina, olhando-a com toda a intensidade que pôde, gravando aquele rosto em sua memória. Harry sentiu-se feliz, como jamais se sentira em vida. Ele foi até ela, e parou em sua frente, os dois separados por poucos centímetros.

— E será que eu posso...

— Pode. — Gina o interrompeu. Os olhos dela grudados nos dele, em sua boca, seus lábios. O cheiro dela atingia a Harry com mais violência agora, que estavam mais próximos. E bem lentamente os dois se abraçaram e em seguida se beijaram.

Nada no mundo era tão bom quanto aquilo, nenhum primeiro beijo poderia ser tão bom quanto aquele. Não existiam incertezas; apenas o desejo de tê-la em seus braços, Harry pensou. Nem mesmo o primeiro beijo dele com Cho tinha sido tão especial. Gina passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos, desarrumando-os ainda mais, sua língua invadindo a boca de Harry, fazendo-o retribuir carícias que ele jamais pensara fazer.

Separam-se ofegantes e encostaram as testas. Gina passou a mão pelo rosto de Harry, reconfortando-o. Ele ainda mantinha as mãos nas costas dela, em seus cabelos, eles eram mesmo macios. Os lábios dela tão doces e gentis, o sabor; tudo em Gina o deixava louco, ele também passou as mãos pelo rosto dela, sentindo a pele macia, o calor. Ela encostou a ponta do nariz no de Harry e fechou os olhos.

— Você não sabe o quanto eu queria isso. — Ela disse, o corpo de Harry inchou de felicidade, ele fechou os olhos.

— _**Eu**_ deveria ter dito isso. — Harry respondeu e Gina deu um grande sorriso. Como ela era linda, perfeita, engraçada, carinhosa...

— Como ficamos agora? — Gina perguntou desencostando a testa da de Harry, o monstro reclamou. Harry ficou pensativo.

— Namora comigo? — Perguntou por fim dando a Gina um sorriso maroto.

— Exatamente o que eu queria ouvir. — Ela respondeu e deu um leve selinho no garoto.

— Então isso é um sim, suponho?

— Claro que sim Harry.

Os dois sorriram felizes e ficaram abraçados, olhando um para o outro por mais alguns instantes, até que resolveram voltar, de mãos dadas, para o castelo.

N/a: Nem sei por que escrevi isso aqui, só tava com vontade de escrever algo diferente sobre como eles ficaram juntos no sexto livro. É só uma coisa bem simples, por isso o nome.


End file.
